Poganka/1
Kategoria:Poganka 1. Wyobraźcie sobie państwo zieloną oazis w pustyni Sahary, wyobraźcie w świecie dzisiejszym, w świecie złota, srebra, miedzi i gałganów na bankowe papiery przerobionych, rodzinę liczną, ubogą a szczęśliwą. W tej rodzinie, lat temu dwadzieścia sześć, o godzinie pierwszej po północy, przy najpiękniejszym świetle księżyca pełnią swoją rozświecającego najpiękniejszą noc sierpniową, urodziło się dziecię płci męskiej, dziewiąte z kolei - a rzecz dziwna, rzecz nadzwyczajna, przyjęte z taką radością, takim błogosławieństwem, jak upragniony pierwszy potomek gasnącego już imienia, oczekiwany dziedzic wielkiego majątku - lecz nie, bluźnierstwem jest to porównanie, dziecię przyjęte taką miłością, jak wszystkie dzieci w miłości zrodzone; - tym dziecięciem ja byłem. Nad przygotowaną dla mnie kolebką nie zaciężyła żadna skarga, ni to starszej siostry, że w domu nowy kłopot będzie i nowych trudów się przysporzy, ani dobiegającego swej młodzieńczości brata, że mu jedna ręka więcej do rozszarpania spodziewanej puścizny przybędzie, ani drobniejszego rodzeństwa, że się zaczną dla niego chwile przymusowej cichości, narzuconego rozsądku, uskąpionych pieszczot, ani matki, że z danym życiem jej życia się ujmie, że ją noce bezsenne, karmienie, prace hodowania czekają, ani ojca nawet, że ciężkie czasy, że wychować będzie trudno, że na obmyślenie zawodu sił i spokoju już nie wystarczy - dziwna rzecz, stokroć dziwna, tego wszystkiego nie było. Matka z siostrami ze starej bielizny poszyły pieluszki moje. Jeden z braci na niespodziankę uplótł zupełnie nową kołyskę, a ojciec, kiedy mnie poczciwa babka na pokazanie w poduszce przyniosła, przeżegnał mnie krzyżem świętym. - "Oto człowiek światu się narodził", rzekł tylko i ze łzami w oczach i z uśmiechem na ustach poszedł co prędzej do żony swojej, pocałował ją w czoło, pocałował ją w rękę i nie odszedł, aż póki osłabiona, lecz ciągle niewymownej słodyczy jaśniejąca radością, z nowo narodzonym przy boku nie zasnęła spokojnie. I takie były moje narodziny. Przez długi czas nie miałem imienia: zwano mię tylko maleńkim - synkiem - pieszczotką, a narady odbywały się długie, jak zwać miano na później. Teresia, moja mała poprzedniczka w rodzeństwie, załatwiła wszelką wątpliwość; kiedy jej na starych obrazkach opowiadał jeden z braci historię synów Jakubowych, tak się rozmiłowała w małym Beniaminku, że gdy wieczorem wznowiono o wkrótce nastąpić mającym chrzcie moim rozmowę, dziewczynka, siedząca w tej chwili nad kołyską, uroczyście, wzniosła swój paluszek do góry i powiedziała stanowczym głosem: - Ty, maleńki, będziesz Beniaminkiem. Od tej chwili nadano mi imię Beniamina. Poczciwa Teresia! Zapomniano jej powiedzieć, że Beniamin pierwszą wolą matki swojej zwał się Benoni, a Benoni to znaczy "syn boleści", a matka moja, rodzeństwo moje pochwyciło wyraz dziecięcia, bo im do serca przypadał, a ojciec go zatwierdził, bo takie było miano jego wielkiego bohatera, jego ideału wśród sławnych mężów - Franklina. Z tej czci dla Franklina możecie państwo odgadnąć cały charakter mego ojca, jeśli tylko trochę choć biegłymi jesteście w zauważeniu tych stosunków tajemnych, a zawsze logicznych, które upodobania i różne sympatie człowieka z treścią jego własnej natury łączą. Co do mnie, taki mam - w tym względzie przynajmniej - niechybny instynkt, że raz, gdym w galerii Luwru widział pięknego młodego człowieka, jak się długo i z najspokojniejszym obliczem zatrzymał przed Katonem Velasquez'a, co sobie piersi tak krwawo, tak okropnie rozdziera - powiedziałem zaraz: to zły człowiek i - i sprawdziły się słowa moje - ten człowiek był anatomem ludzkiego serca; spotkałem go później na salach sądowych ciekawym bardzo widzem, a w ostatniej chwili świadkiem przeciw obwinionemu - na moje sumienie mierżąc - obwinionemu niewinnie. Lecz wracając do osobistej biografii, już wiecie pod jakim wpływem, w jaką atmosferę niejako dostałem się na tę ziemię - zstąpiwszy według dawnych, wstąpiwszy według nowszych, a odrodziwszy się według najpodobniejszych do prawdy mniemań. Jak mnie tak długo usypiano, pieszczono, kołysano bez mojej wiedzy, jak ja rozwijałem się w tym cieple uczuć, w tej pogodzie szczęścia, jak mi cała treść mojej istoty nasiąkała niejako tą pieśnią miłości różno i wszechstronnej - oh! gdybym mógł pamiętać! - ale ja nic, nic nie pamiętam - a jednak to było już życie moje, to była już przyczyna jakaś późniejszych następstw, chwila rodzicielka wszystkich chwil, wszystkich lat moich. Kiedy się pierwszy raz poczułem i obejrzałem na świecie, znalazłem już jej owoc w głębi ducha mego i stał mi się tym, co nazywają skłonnościami, charakterem, naturą. Każdy mnie kochał, ja się ocknąłem kochając każdego, ale to kochając tak niezbędną koniecznością organizmu, jak się oddycha, je, pije - przed kochaniem nie było dla mnie przeszłości, jak przed Bogiem nie było początku; lecz nie dosyć na tym - ci wszyscy moi poza mną kochali jeszcze wszystkość w różnych objawach, w różnych jej kształtach - a było coś pięknego, świętego w wyborze tych kształtów i tych objawów - każdy coś kochał na swoją własność szczególną - tylkoż bierzcie to w dosłownym znaczeniu: kochał, nie lubił. Moja najstarsza siostra Julcia kochała dumki ukraińskie, a mój brat Adam kochał niebieskie oczy córki bliskiego sąsiada, a mój brat Józef kochał ziemię, której uprawą się trudnił, a moja siostra Ludwinia kochała wodę bieżącą i kwiaty nie zerwane, a mój brat Karol kochał psy, konia i strzelbę swoją dwururkę, a moja siostra Bronisia kochała gwiazdy i niebo, a mój brat Cyprian kochał obrazy, a moja siostra Terenia kochała powieści, a mój ojciec kochał książki, a moja matka kochała ludzi - i tak dla mnie pierwsze wrażenia z ich wszystkich ulubionych wrażeń się złożyły. Najdawniejszy obrazek, w którym Julcię pamiętam, to jakaś ławeczka drewniana pod otwartym oknem. Dzień był bardzo jakiś ciepły niby, ale taki pochmurny, jak gdyby kto ołowiu po niebie rozlał. Julcia nad szyciem schylona śpiewała taką rzewną, takich przeciągłych a coraz smętniejszych tonów piosnkę, że widać nie mogły się w ciężkim rozpłynąć powietrzu, tylko mi wszystkie, siedzącemu przy jej nogach, o piersi się odbijały i zacząłem płakać. Julcia spojrzała na mnie - przez chwilę umilkła, lecz w tym milczeniu mój płacz, cichy zrazu, wybuchnął prawdziwej boleści łkaniem, wtedy siostra przytuliła mi głowę do kolan swoich, upieściła gładzącą włosy ręką i znowu śpiewać zaczęła, a ja znowu zacząłem cichuteczko płakać i było mi z tymi łzami tak dobrze, tak miło, jak nigdy z podarowanym przez starą piastunkę ptaszkiem - wesołą makolągwą - co do mnie w klateczce na każdy widok skrzydełkami trzepotała. Adama pamiętam najpierw, wchodzącego do pokoju z jakąś białą, biało ubraną dziewczynką. - Kto to jest? - spytałem go. - To siostrzyczka wasza - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Nasza siostrzyczka, Adasiu? - powtórzyłem zdziwiony. - A czemu ja jej nie znam, gdzie ona była? - Ośmnaście lat temu była w niebie jeszcze! Gdy zaś z niedowierzaniem patrzyłem to na niego, to na nią: - W niebie - rzekł znowu - spojrzyj tylko w oczy tej siostrzyczce, widzisz, jaki to szafir jasny i czysty, czyż w dzień najpogodniejszy niebo inne bywa? Spojrzałem, dziewczynka zarumieniła się i głośno rozśmiała, ja wykrzyknąłem z radością. - Ach prawda, takie same, Adasiu, jak oczy naszej siostrzyczki. - Nigdy nie mów naszej do mnie, Beniaminku, bo to twoja i wasza siostrzyczka, ale nie moja - pamiętaj, że nie moja. - To ty biedny, Adasiu, że masz mniej od nas jedną siostrzyczkę. - Czy ja biedny? - spytał brat, odwracając się do białej dziewczynki z uśmiechem, choć mu słowa na ustach drżały. Dziewczynka owinęła się prawie jak kwiatek ślazowy koło ręki mego brata - głowę miała spuszczoną, a jednak bez namysłu, pewniejszym daleko niż głos pytającego głosem, odpowiedziała mu prędko: - Nie, ty nie biedny, ty bardzo bogaty, Adamie. - Ja szczęśliwy - przydał, jak gdzieś na dnie serca wymówionym słowem, i nie wiem czemu, wziął mię na ręce, a uścisnął tak tkliwym, tak drżącym, gdy dziś o nim myślę, to mi wolno powiedzieć - tak namiętnym uściskiem, że go nawet spytać zapomniałem o wytłumaczenie dla mnie zupełnie niezrozumiałych wyrazów. Później - nawet niedługo - pojąłem całą świętość ich znaczenia. W naszej rodzinie miłość nie była ani tajemnicą towarzystw salonowych przyzwoitości, ani zgorszeniem przed okiem dzieci bacznie ukrywanym. U nas miłość to szczęście życia. Ta najpiękniejsza prawda boża szła z podniesionym dumnie czołem wśród spółczucia, wśród skromnego uszanowania i uznania serc życzliwie przyjaznych. Raz, kiedy po przeczytaniu przez Walerię poezji Bohdana Adaś zbliżył się do niej i wziąwszy w obie ręce ową złotowłosą główkę w same nieco otwarte usta pocałował, kiedy Waleria od czoła po ramiona tym całunkiem zakraśniała, kiedy mimowolnym rzutem przechyliła się ku siedzącej obok niej matce mojej i skryła się jak ptaszek w jej objęciu - toć ja dobrze dziś pamiętam jeszcze, nikt z nas się nie uśmiechnął nawet, nikt żartem chwili szczęścia kochanków nie rozstroił; matka tylko Adasiowi znak dała, żeby się schylił ku niej, i trzymając ciągle Walerkę do łona przyciśniętą, na głowie schylonego tkliwy, jakby powierzony tylko, a święty jak błogosławieństwo, z głębi własnej piersi wyciągnięty złożyła pocałunek. Józefa najstalszym przypomnieniem widzę wśród żniwiarzy na polu. Śmieje się, snopki wiąże, na wyładowanych zbożem wozach z fornalami się ściga, a na jeden ładowany mnie winduje i ja siedzę przy nim jakoby na tronie, a on mi pokazuje ziemię, królestwo wszechludzi, przyszłe państwo moje, które ja prawem natury odziedziczę, a w którym pracą rządzić będę, i nazywa mi wszystko ślicznymi słowy - żyto srebrem, pszenicę złotem, czerwieniejącą tatarkę purpurą; a ja mu wierzę, że to jest właściwie srebro, złoto, purpura, że innych nie ma w świecie. Józio po drodze zrywa dla mnie ukoralone już gałęzie jarzębiny, którą na kilka stai rodzice wysadzili gościniec - ja sam trzymam pęki uzbieranych modraków, kąkoli, bratków, kłosów dojrzałych żyta, niedojrzałych owsa i mieszam te białe i te zielone kity w różnych zastosowaniach - to między grona jarzębiny, to między modraków równianki - i czuję, że mam wszystko, że natura w korzyściach, w piękności swojej, natura cała, natura zawsze moją. Tylko sobie słowami tego nie mówię, ale uczuciem, czynem, chwilą w życiu mam. Ludwinię moją, najmniej ładną, najcichszą, najtęskniejszą z całego rodzeństwa siostrę, pamiętam najdokładniej w obrazku nad którym może najdłużej, może najpierwej główka moja rozmyślać zaczęła. Przy końcu naszego sadu, za rzędem wierzb bujnie rozrosłych, płynęła rzeczka maleńka, bezimienna, wąska, tak że się zdało przeskoczyć ją można, a czysta, a żwirem drobniuteńkim na dnie wysypana, że tylko liczyć, tylko zbierać jego ziarna różnokolorowe - nad tą rzeczką usiadła sobie Ludwinia tuż przy brzegu, przygięła się nieco i w wodzie do połowy odbiła się jej postać, a woda odbitą kołysała równie, ciągle, spokojnie jak do snu. Zmęczony bieganiem, przyklękiem obok Ludwinki i zacząłem gałązką pluskać w srebrne krople. - Nie budź mnie, Beniaminku - szepnęła tylko siostra i to tak cichutkim głosem, że ledwo dosłyszeć mogłem. - Czy ty śpisz, Ludwinko? - spytałem. - Śpię, śpię, braciszku - odpowiedziała jeszcze ciszej, ale ja patrzyłem w jej oczy i widziałem, że oczy, choć ku wodzie spuszczone, nie zamknięte, niezaspane były. - Oh! żartujesz - zawołałem z pustotą i uderzyłem jeszcze mocniej, aż się cała nadbrzeżna woda zmąciła. Ludwinka drgnęła, jak gdybym to ją był moją gałązką uderzył. - Obudziłeś mię - rzekła bardzo, bardzo smutnie i ja zaraz poczułem, że coś złego, coś najgorszego zrobiłem: przykrość temu, co już cierpiał. - Ale kiedyś ty nie spała - rzekłem na ostateczne usprawiedliwienie. - Tyś nie spała, Ludwinko - dodałem z prośbą. Siostra nic mi nie odrzekła na to, tylko mię nieledwie wzięła na ręce i pochyliwszy się wraz ze mną, na uspokojoną wodę lekko palcem wskazała. Zobaczyłem siebie i Ludwinkę. Jak zwierciadełko zabawił mnie ten obrazek, lecz z wolna, im dłużej w niego patrzyłem, tym zupełniej ogarniała mię jakaś senność, a nie oczu, nie ciała, bo oczy miałem roztwarte, bo ciało silnie w jednymże utrzymane wygięciu - była to raczej senność mojego odbicia, jakiejś cząstki ze mnie, co na drobno łamaną falę rzeczki padła i w jej kryształach chwiała się jednostajnie bez przerwy, bez zmiany. Ale na błękitnym tle nieba, którego barwą rzeczka jakby własnym swoim kolorem płynęła, tuż nad naszymi głowami właśnie osunął się odłamek srebrnego obłoczka i przerwał jedność widzenia - zaraz pobiegły za nim oczy moje dziecinne, lecz obłoczek i na niebie i w rzeczce gdzieś zginął. - A gdzie on, gdzie on, Ludwiko? Ludwika nie patrzyła za obłoczkiem, jednak widziała jego przejście i zrozumiała pytanie. - Daleko - odpowiedziała mi tak jak pierwej, szepnięciem jedynie. - Gdzie to jest "daleko", moja Ludwiko? - ja nie wiem, gdzie to jest "daleko". Ludwinka zamyśliła się, czy nad sposobem wytłumaczenia, czy nad treścią wyrazu, nie wiem - po chwili wstrząsnęła główką, jakby resztę uśpienia lub resztę wrażeń z czoła odpaść jej przez to miało i rzekła nieco wyraźniejszym, ale zawsze tak stłumionym jak przy zwierzeniu tajemnicy głosem: - Pytasz? Pytasz mię, gdzie jest "daleko", Beniaminku? Oto patrz - chciej gonić za tą wodą, co tak wolno płynie, nie dogonisz, nie dogonisz - woda ucieka do Sanu, San ucieka do szerokiej Wisły, a Wisła ucieka do głębokiego morza - a morze? ja ci nie powiem, gdzie to jest. Morze daleko. A teraz, tam na końcu tej łączki, widzisz, jak niebo tuż do ziemi przytyka, idź po szafirowy kawałek tego nieba, idź przez łączkę - niebo będzie za polem, idź przez pole - niebo będzie za lasem, idź przez las - niebo będzie znów za łączką, znów za polem, lasem, rzeczką, a gdzie jest niebo? Ja ci tego nie powiem. Niebo jest daleko - daleko. A teraz przynieś tu klatkę z twoją makolągwą, wyżywioną, wypieszczoną przez całą zimę - teraz jest wiosna, Beniaminku, kwiatki kwitną, drzewa się zielenią, ptaszków mnóstwo śpiewa wszędzie. Otwórz klatkę, braciszku, otwórz - zobaczysz, jak makolągwa, co cię kochała, co ci z dłoni ziarnka jadła, z ustek wodę ocukrzoną piła, zobaczysz, jak makolągwa ku wiośnie, ku nowym kwiatom wyleci, a tobie będzie smutno za nią i spytasz może - Ludwinko, gdzie ptaszyna? - a ja ci tego nie powiem, Beniaminku, bo ptaszyna daleko - oh, daleko! Dalej niż woda rzeki, którą gonisz, dalej niż niebo, którego chcesz dostać, dalej niż życzenie, dalej niż nadzieja, dalej niż podobieństwo - "dalej" jest to, braciszku, co nas w życiu opuszcza, co nas kochać przestaje. - I Ludwinka znów pochyliła się nad wodą rzeki, tylko jej obrazek zadrżał trochę więcej niż przedtem i rozstąpił się pod dwiema kroplami, które nań spadły po chwili. Obejrzałem się: twarz Ludwiki była bardzo spokojna, ale długie, jasne rzęsy jej siwych oczu świeciły jeszcze czystą łezką ostatnią. Na patrzącego niespokojnie Ludwinka wniosła długie, smutne spojrzenie. - Beniaminku - rzekła jednak dość wesołym głosem - po co ci pytać, gdzie to jest "daleko" - oto lepiej biegnij się bawić kwiatkami - kwiatki zawsze blisko, a najczęściej nisko rosną braciszku - i lekko zsunęła mię z kolan, lecz ja nie pobiegłem według jej rady, tylko sobie poszedłem brzeżkiem rzeczki i próbowałem, czy też ja się dostanę daleko - do morza albo do nieba. Szedłem, szedłem ciągle, za ogór, za pole i domek nasz z oczu straciłem i gdy mię nóżki boleć zaczęły, gdym przed sobą zobaczył las ciemny, nieznany, a końca rzeki nie zobaczyłem, gdym ręką wyciągniętą iglastych krzaków jałowcu się dotknął, a nie dotknął ściany nieba - wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, co to jest "daleko", i zrozumiałem, co to jest "kiedyś w przyszłości". Ja tam "kiedyś" dojdę, rzekłem sobie, kiedyś, jak starszym będę - i wracałem uspokojony tym zamiarem i po drodze zbierałem kwiatki dla mojej siostry Ludwinki. Uzbieranymi znienacka zasypałem w tymże samym miejscu, tak samo nieruchomie nad wodą siedzącą. Ludwinka zgromadziła je wszystkie, popatrzyła chwilkę i zwracając się ku mnie: - Szkoda - rzekła. - Szkoda tylu kwiatków, Beniaminku. Potem wzięła, wybrała co świeższe, co trwalsze, co w cieple rąk moich nie zwiędły, i każdy kwiatek kolejno i starannie w wilgotnym piasku nadbrzeża sadzić zaczęła, jak czasem dzieci w swoich sztucznych jednogodzinnych zasadzają ogródkach. - Pomagałem jej w tej pracy, odgadłem ja, dziecię, ją, marzycielkę, kobietę - lub raczej nie odgadłem, uczułem tylko, co ona czuła, i gdy wszystkie zasadziliśmy, kwiateczki świeżością zajaśniały. - Im tu będzie lepiej - odezwałem się swobodnie - lepiej niż tam, na polu pod skwarem słońca, nawet dłużej będą żyły. - Ale gdy więdnąć przyjdzie, to smutniej zwiędną - odpowiedziała siostra, a ja nie pytałem o słów tych znaczenie: to były także słowa mojego instynktu. Brata Karola nie przypominam sobie wyłącznym wspomnieniem w pierwszych chwilach mojego dzieciństwa, bo Karol z nas wszystkich najmniej w domu przesiadywał. Przy rozdziale ogólnej gospodarskiej pracy, jemu się część leśna, bardziej domyślną należnością, niż wyraźną ugodą dostała. Może już dziewięć lat miałem, kiedy się pierwszy raz stanowczo osobną w moim życiu wyrył pamiątką. Zdaje mi się, że go dziś widzę jeszcze: rześki dwudziestoletni chłopak, opalony jak góral, ciemnowłosy, czarnooki, w zielonej, bajowej burce. Świsnął i na świśnięcie poskoczył ku niemu wielki czarny brytan. Karol go dla tej barwy przezwał Molochem, lecz nieraz żal mu było, że tak najszlachetniejsze, najulubieńsze mu zwierzę czartowskim mianem zbezcześcił; chciał mu je zmienić nawet, ale mu w tym Ludwinka przeszkodziła. - Niechże i Moloch zacznie być dobrym, choćby jako zwierzę tylko - rzekła do niego. A Karol, jakkolwiek wszystkim dość częsty i dość żwawy stawiał opór, to nigdy Ludwince. Ludwinka była jego wybranką, jego najukochańszą z ukochanych, więc też Moloch został Molochem. A był to pies rzadkiej cnoty, rzadkiej siły i odwagi, zadziwiającego instynktu; nigdy nie ukąsił nikogo, lecz kiedy mu się kto nie podobał, to go na ziemię wywrócił i trzymał go spokojnie, ale mocno, dopóty kto z domowych obronić nie wyszedł. Karol nigdy nie byłby zaufał tak przyjętemu od Molocha gościowi i kiedy chciał o kim powiedzieć, że złym jest człowiekiem, to mawiał zwykle: - Poterałby go Moloch, oj poterał, jak się należy. - Wspanialszego ani ładniejszego w całym psim rodzie nie widziałem stworzenia; choćby czasem jaki pokojowiec i szczeknął, i rzucił się na niego, to Moloch dumnie tylko machnął ogonem, otrząsnął się jakby z wody lub kurzawy i szedł dalej w niezachwianej powadze swego majestatu. No, nie śmiejcie się państwo, że wam tyle o tym Molochu prawię - w całym życiu nie spotkałem podobnemu jemu... człowieka. - Ha, tak, człowieka nawet - co najsilniejszy, swej siły by nie nadużył. Są silni świętymi, ale najsilniejszy - jeden wśród nich najsilniejszy... może zresztą przypomnicie sobie - ja przypomnieć nie umiem - okropnie w tych latach ostatnich mego życia na pamięci podupadłem. Jednak dziwna rzecz, jak wszystko, co dawniej było, wszystkie te najpierwsze obrazy i znam dobrze, i patrzę na nie czystym okiem, i widzę je dokładnie. Oh, ten ogromny, ten poczciwy Moloch, jak on wybiegł ze swojej budy i swemu panu się radował, gdyż nie użyję na Molocha tego słowa: "łasił". Moloch się nigdy nie łasił nikomu, Moloch witał, Moloch się cieszył, bawił, albo wywracał na ziemię. Karol przyjął uśmiechem szczery objaw Molochowego przywiązania, poklepał go po karku z taką miną, z jaką to czasem oficer żołnierza po ramieniu klepie, kiedy mówi o nim do drugiego oficera: Patrz, to tęgi wiarus. Potem Karol zawołał: Zitta - i ze stajenki naszej wybiegła w podskokach składna jak sarenka, kara jak noc klaczka, prawdziwie tureckiej rasy, już okulbaczona i pąsowym pokryta czaprakiem. Tę klaczkę ojciec przypadkowo nabył bardzo tanio, źrebięciem jeszcze, małym i słabym nawet, od wojskowych, kwatery swoje porzucających. Darował ją Karolowi pod warunkiem, żeby on sam na jej utrzymanie zarobił. Ten warunek zbogacił mię później przy narodzinach zupełnie nową kołyską; bo chłopiec, co by za konia był pewnie krwi swej nie pożałował, nie pożałował i czasu. Wyuczył się koszykarstwa, wiązał miotły, splatał słomiane płachty do podłóg sieniowych i w pobliskich miasteczkach przedawał, a co ładniejsze, to nawet do samego Lwowa posyłał. Tym sposobem Zitta miała zawsze pod dostatkiem najwonniejszego siana, najsmaczniejszego obroku, a jak dorosła, to się i siodło znalazło. Spotykały też nieraz Karola i sute w tym względzie wsparcia - na kolędę często po kilka korcy owsa przysypano mu do jego składu, a przed rokiem, w dzień urodzin, przy łóżku śpiącego jeszcze siostry rozwiesiły ów pąsowy czapraczek, w którym Zitcie tak prześlicznie było. Napoleon, co w paczce czekolady książęcy tytuł Lefebvrowi przesłał, nie zrobił mu pewnie milszej niespodzianki. - Karol z radości nie mógł przyjść do siebie, bo on po zaporosku swoją Zittę kochał, on ją sam karmił, poił, upiększał, a pewno nie byłby jej sprzedał za wszystkie Galicji i Lodomerii skarby. Zitta była jego czarną orlicą, jego dziką Murzynką, jego zaklętym w konia płomieniem. A było też widzieć, jak Zitta patrzyła na niego swoim zmyślnym, dziwnie połyskliwą białością ode łba odciętym okiem. Jak mu czasem ów łeb na ramieniu z jakąś lubością wschodnią, miękką, wdzięczną a namiętną oparła, jak na głos jego przy biegała z daleka, a posuwisto, a lekko, a chyżo, a doprawdy nie dopatrzyłby człowiek, czy tam ona kopytami ziemi dotknęła się nawet. Oj, Zitta! Zitta! Niedawno śniło mi się o niej i mówcie tam sobie, co chcecie, moi państwo, ja po tym śnie przez cały dzień nazajutrz weselszy i młodszy byłem. Otóż więc we wzmiankowanej chwili moich wspomnień widzę Karola wśród wszystkich jemu najmilszych przedmiotów, bo zapomniałem powiedzieć, że miał na plecach swoją dwururkę Augustówkę - fuzja jak cacko - świecąca, leciuchna niby klejnocik kobiety, a pewna, niechybna, jakby sama do celu trafiała; zdawało się, że strzelającemu dość ją było wziąć do ręki i spuścić kurek, choćby z zamkniętymi oczyma. Karol, który lubił wszystko imieniem znaczyć, nazwał ją sobie "Kochalką". Raz, jak zaczął mówić o jej doskonałościach, o jej piosence dla ucha najmilszej, to aż się ktoś z mniej go znających zapytał: Czy daleko stąd mieszka ta młoda osoba? Młodą osobę Karol przedstawił z największą powagą, ku największemu zdziwieniu pytającego. - No, chłopcze - zawołał wtedy - czy chcesz się przejechać ze mną? - Ja na odpowiedź wyciągnąłem ręce do góry, żeby co prędzej siodła się uchwycić, ale bez strzemienia trudno mi było nań wskoczyć. Brat się uśmiechnął widząc moje usiłowania i gwizdnął właściwym sobie sposobem. Na gwizdnięcie Zitta przyklękła, cienką swoją żylastą szyjkę tak wyciągnęła ku mnie, że ją mogłem rękami objąć, a gdy objąłem, gdy się na grzbiet jej przerzuciłem, Zitta zerwała się równymi nogami i tylko jakby na umocnienie mnie siedzącego, karkiem silnie wstrząsnęła. - Obwińże go dobrze burką, żeby nie zmarzł! - odezwała się przez okno patrząca matka. - Obwinę, obwinę, bądźcie spokojni - odkrzyknął Karol i wziął mię przed siebie, do piersi jedną ręką przycisnął, a drugą lekko uzdeczki potrząsnął. Na ten znak Zitta sunęła, sunął Moloch i w kilka minut już dom i wioskę straciliśmy z oczu. Dzień był prześliczny, mroźny wprawdzie, że aż śnieg skrzypiał, ale taki jasny, taki ubrylantowany słońcem, że aż w oczy ćmiło. Pędziliśmy z bratem - pędzili, aż na koniec i w bór się wjechało; ja się nie mogłem nacieszyć iskierkom różnolśniącym po drzew gałęziach, po drodze naszej rozsianym, i tej czarnej Zitcie, i temu czarnemu Molochowi wśród owej dokoła rażącej białości. Nagle Zitta strzygnęła uszami - Moloch stanął i sierść najeżył. Bratu rozdęły się nozdrza, cmoknął ustami, jakby chciał powietrze ucałować i konia zatrzymał. - A to co będzie, Karolku? - spytałem. - Cicho, cicho, to wilk. O wilkach słyszałem tylko z powiastek Teresi; powiastki były okropne, lecz i moja ciekawość wielka. Brat się przechylił, popatrzył mi w oczy i tę rękę, którą mię obejmował, bardziej na lewy bok przesunął. Spojrzeniu jego dość spokojnym odpowiedziałem spojrzeniem, jednak ręczyć nie śmiem, czy pod ręką brata coś tam w piersiach moich silniej nie zastukało. - Dobrze, dobrze! Wcale nieźle - poszepnął Karol sam do siebie, a potem głośniej dodał: - Zabijemy wilka, Beniaminku! - Jak to, czy i ja go zabiję? - I ty, chłopcze, tylko uważaj, baczność! przytul się do mnie plecami, tak, dobrze, teraz - wziął fuzję, wymierzył - teraz daj tu obie ręce, trzymaj, gdzie ja trzymam - i ułożył mi palce na kurku i na moich dopiero swój własny położył. W czasie tych przygotowań mały punkcik na drodze z dala czerniący, przybliżył się wolno, poważnie jak monarcha w granicach państwa swojego; - było to ogromne wilczysko. Moloch warknął, Zitta parsknęła, Karol zawołał "psyt" i znów wszystko ucichło, a wilk szedł naprzód nieustraszony, zuchwały. Ten wilk, dowiedzieliśmy się później, był sławny w okolicy. Dopiero na kilkanaście kroków od nas dał ogromnego susa. Moloch także nie mógł wytrzymać - rzucił się naprzód, ale Karol głośno zawołał znowu - leżeć! - i Moloch przyległ, skowycząc wściekle i tarzając się po śniegu jakby z rozpaczy upokorzenia. Wilk stanął - w tej chwili brat mi palec nacisnął - strzał wypadł i śnieg się zarumienił czerwoną farbą. Ale prędzej, niż to wszystko mogliśmy spojrzeniem objąć, zwierz skaleczony rzucił się prosto do piersi Zitty - klacz przeraźliwie zarżała i tak gwałtownie cisnęła na bok, że ja, który się ani siodła, ani brata nie trzymałem w tej chwili, spadłem jak kulka na ziemię. Kiedym się zerwał równymi nogami, pamiętam w najdrobniejszych szczegółach obraz, który mi się przedstawił. Takich obrazów mam kilka w mej duszy - mimo wiedzy prawie odbiły się na niej tak dokładnie, tak silnie, że czasem aż się sam wydziwić nie mogę, skąd mi do pamięci wracają wycieniowane zupełnie jak obecność. - Z tego obrazu, na przykład, widzę doskonale nie tylko mego brata, co z siodła zeskoczył, przede mną stanął i obie ręce rozgarnął, by mię własnymi piersiami lepiej od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa zasłonić, nie tylko Zittę, która się wspięła pod przemożnymi łapami wilka, co choć targany przez Molocha, jej napierśnika trzymał się jeszcze, nie tylko Molocha, co w kudły przeciwnika łeb zanurzył, w rozszarpane mięso tak pysk utopił, że mu go nawet już widać nie było, nie tylko wilka owego, jak na tylnych łapach wzniesiony odwrócił się do nieprzyjaciela gwałtownym karku przegięciem, ale widzę krwawo-migotliwe jego spojrzenie, buro-żółty połysk sierści, widzę wszystkie zęby w rozwartej paszczęce i mógłbym je anatomowi wyrysować bez uchybienia żadnego. Karol po tej pierwszej chwili niespokojności usunął się z przede mnie, wziął fuzję i z najzimniejszą krwią do rąk mi ją podał znowu - jednym rzutem oka wymierzył, za palec mój pociągnął i wilczysko ani zipnęło już nawet. Brat prosto poszedł do Zitty, piersi jej trochę okaleczone chustką przyłożył, rzemieniem tręzli obwiązał, Molocha pogłaskał, za uszy wytargał, w łeb szeroki pocałował, potem skoczył lekko na siodło i znów gwizdnął, żeby Zitta przede mną uklękła. Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy, jakie to śliczne z tego wilka będzie futro pod nogi dla matki, rozmawialiśmy o wielu innych rzeczach - tylko jeden wyraz żadnemu z nas do ust się nie przyplątał - wyraz "bojaźń". Karol nie wspomniał go i w zapytaniu nawet; dał mi uczuć szczęście pierwszego zwycięstwa jako najnaturalniejszą własność, jako przynależne mojej ludzkiej istocie zdarzenie. Później coraz częściej brał mię z sobą na polowanie i kiedym zabił pierwszego dzika, aż mię uściskał z radości, lecz uściskał dlatego, że dzik był pysznym odyńcem, a nie dlatego wcale, że mu dałem na pięć kroków do siebie przypędzić i tak celnie trafiłem, jak gdyby kulę życzenie poniosło. Siostra Bronisława jedno słowo tylko rzuciła w życie moje. Nie pamiętam, która to już była rocznica mych urodzin, ale przypadała, jak widać, w tej chwili rozwijania się, kiedy człowiek zaczyna głowę podnosić i w niebo spoglądać. Późnym wieczorem siedziałem na kamieniu pod szeroką, cienistą lipą na samym środku dziedzińca rosnącą. Bronisława siedziała przy mnie, milczeliśmy oboje, ale powietrze, ziemia, niebo całe odzywało się do nas jakimsiś wyraźnym, choć nie wyrażonym głosem rojących się nad trawami owadów, hukających żab po stawach, drżących w chłodzie listków drzewa. Księżyc znowu był w pełni, gwiazdy wszystkie tak przed nim zbladły, że gdzieś z dala od niego ze dwie ich ledwie świeciło, a białe chmurki goniły się po ciemnobłękitnej przestrzeni, jak rozigrane trzody białorunych owiec niewidzialnego pasterza, albo jak stada śnieżnych gołąbków, albo też rozkładały się w srebrne pióra żeglujących po wodzie łabędzi, unoszących się orłów. Czasem nawet przepłynęła jakaś łódka z tajemniczymi postaciami; czasem niby anioł w długiej powłóczystej szacie; bo i czegóż ja tam nie widziałem! - aż siostra wzięła mię za rękę. - Beniaminie - rzekła, gdyż ona jedna nigdy pieszczotą nie zmieniała imienia mojego. - Beniaminie, czy słyszysz? - Oh! słucham ciągle, siostrzyczko, wszakże to łąki i drzewa tak grają. - Beniaminie, czy widzisz? - spytała znowu i wskazała do góry. - Oh! patrzę ciągle, siostrzyczko, bo to piękniejsze niż wszystkie Cypriana obrazki. - Beniaminie, a czy czujesz co w twojej własnej piersi? - i przyłożyła mi rękę do serca. - Ja czuję - odpowiedziałem po chwili - że tak mi dobrze, jak kiedy Julcia śpiewa, jak kiedy mię mama na kolana weźmie, jak kiedy mię Karolek na swoją Zittę wsadzi - i lepiej jeszcze, bo mi jest tak dobrze, jak wtedy, kiedy nie ze zmartwienia płaczę, i kiedy w radości śmiać się nie mogę, jak kiedy chciałbym was wszystkich jednym objęciem uściskać i wszystkiemu jednym rzutem oka zapanować. A to wszystko razem jest... ja ci nie umiem powiedzieć, czym to jest, siostrzyczko. - A ja ci powiem, Beniaminie, tylko pamiętaj na całe życie swoje - to, co usłyszysz w tej chwili, co widzisz przed sobą, co czujesz w sobie - to wszystko - śpiewne, piękne, jasne, szczęśliwe - to wszystko jest Bóg... I zachowałem słowa Bronisławy, jako sama kazała, na całe życie moje, i przerzuciłem wiele ksiąg mądrych i niemądrych, kłamstw i prawd nasłuchałem się wiele, namarzyłem więcej jeszcze, lecz w każdej chwili i po każdym przejściu wracały mi te w dzieciństwie od siostry usłyszane wyrazy. Na nich rozwinął się ciąg ducha mojego, zaprzeczyłem sobie samemu, nie zaprzeczyłem im. Byłem zmartwiony a bolejący, lecz choć nie czułem, widziałem przynajmniej zawsze, że wszystko śpiewne, piękne, jasne i szczęśliwe, to Bóg - że mądrość, to Bóg - że siła, to Bóg - że szczęście, to Bóg - że miłość, to Bóg... Cały ów wieczór, na kamieniu pod lipą z Bronisławą przesiedziany, był wstępną życia mojego modlitwą. Jeśli Karol i Bronisława tak wyraźnym, lecz jedynym w mej przeszłości odbili się wspomnieniem, daremnie bym za to Cypriana i Terenię chciał w tych pierwszych latach dzieciństwa jakąś wyłącznością odznaczyć sobie; widzę ich w każdej godzinie, mam w pamiątce każdej. Cyprian malował mi lub przez innych namalowane pokazywał obrazki. Terenia o każdym z nich i jemu, i mnie cudowne opowiadała historie - lecz gdybym chciał powtórzyć te, co na mnie więcej zrobiły wrażenia, to by końca temu i przez dziś, i przez jutro nie było; ja przecież w czternastym roku dopiero ich słuchać przestałem, a kiedym zaczął? - doprawdy, sam nie wiem. Z nazwiskami otaczających mnie rzeczy jednocześnie usłyszałem tysiące dziwnych wyrazów, jak np. zaczarowana księżniczka, piękny rycerz, cudowny sygnet, czarodziejski zamek, diamentowe podziemne pałace, ogniste duchy na chmurach lecące - i to wszystko ułożyło się jakoś w naturę moją, nie na zabobon, nie na słabość charakteru, ale prędzej bym powiedział na jakąś dziwną siłę fantazji; kiedyś, gdy wam się uiszczę z wywołanej życzeniem waszym powieści mego życia i gdy znowu, tak jak dzisiaj, zbierzemy się na dobrą chwilę przed ten ciepły kominek, byle wiatr tylko nie świszczał, to państwu opowiem którą z tych bajek Tereni. Was to przecież nie znudzi, Henryku, Teklo, Edmundzie - ci, co życia nie znają, co je poznali aż do stracenia ostatniej nadziei, aż do odzyskania najpierwszej spokojności, ci lubią bajki cudowne - wszakże prawda, moi drodzy? - Ach, te bajki i te obrazki Cypriana! Lecz Cyprian już wchodzi w szaloną biografię moją, a mnie jeszcze myśli i słowa w dawniejszy czas uciekają ku świętym pamiątkom. O moim ojcu jużeście słyszeli, mój ojciec taki poważny, taki uczony, taki dobry i łagodny. W szczupłym domku nie było osobnego pokoiku na jego księgi i papiery, lecz kiedy zasiadł do czytania, to bez nakazu, bez przymusu, prostym rzeczy i zwyczajów układem tak wszystko cichło dokoła, że mógłbyś brzęczenie muchy usłyszeć. Ja w tym wzrosłem i nie pamiętam nawet, żeby mi kto w podobnych razach spokojność zalecał. Kiedy ojciec książkę roztworzył, matka szła po cichu na palcach przez pokój, siostry i bracia wychodzili najczęściej, lub które sobie nieruchomie z robótką w kąciku zasiadało. Jednego dnia i ja tak zostałem, przerzucając ostrożnie, żeby mi nic a nic nie szeleściły karty starego jakiegoś dzieła in 4-to, w którym były wszystkie wizerunki królów. Oh! mój Boże, jak to ja pamiętam! Cyprian gniewał się na nie, a szczególniej, że Wandzie dano rogatą czapkę, a Jadwidze ogromną kryzę, w której niby garbata i jakby dusząca się wyglądała. Lecz ja nie byłem tak surowym krytykiem, mnie co dzień, jak coś nowego, bawiły i myszy gryzące Popiela, i ogromna peruka Wiśniowieckiego, i łańcuchy Zygmuntów; bo też przyznać trzeba, że na wszystko zupełnie osobnym patrzyłem pryzmatem. Tego dnia jednak na połowie skończyłem mój przegląd i zacząłem nie w książkę, lecz w twarz naprzeciw siedzącego ojca bardzo uważnie się wpatrywać, bo za okno wywieszona makolągwa prześlicznie śpiewać zaczęła i miałem ogromną chętkę wybiegnąć do niej, a bałem się ojcu przeszkodzić, tym bardziej że drzwi się jakoś trudno zamykały i otwierały - kto wie nawet, czy klamka nie za zbyt wysoko dla mej ręki była osadzoną. Patrząc ciągle uważnie spostrzegłem, jak naraz ojciec brwi zmarszczył i taki groźny twarz jego przybrała wyraz, jak gdyby się na kogo rozgniewał. Potem wsparł głowę na ręce i przez chwilę nie patrzył w książkę, lecz też przez tę chwilę wyraz gniewu zmienił się w wyraz jakiejś wielkiej, głębokiej boleści, a ciężkie i głośne westchnienie z piersi mu się wydarło. - Ojcze, ojcze, co ci jest? Czy cię co boli? - spytałem prędko, biegnąc ku niemu. Ojciec smutnie się uśmiechnął, a dziś jeszcze daremnie bym chciał wypowiedzieć gorycz tego uśmiechu na owym męskim, pełnym siły i dobroci obliczu. - Bo mój ojciec był dziwnie pięknym mężczyzną. Równego jemu wiekiem - a równego młodzieńczą prawie rześkością i grą fizjonomii nigdy mi się spotkać nie zdarzyło. Była to twarz pociągła trochę żółtawoblada, nos rzymski, brwi czarne mocno odznaczone, włosy od czoła rzadsze i gdzieniegdzie już srebrzące wśród kruczej innych połyskliwości. Oczy, na które do połowy wypukła zachodziła powieka, wyrażały zwykle poważne zamyślenie i surowość jakąś, lecz za to w całym rysunku ust dość wydatnych było tyle tkliwej słodyczy, tyle pieszczoty prawie, że my, dzieci, nie bałyśmy się ani troszeczkę nawet całej surowości spojrzenia. Prawda, że też nas nikt nigdy ojcem nie straszył. Wyobraźcie sobie teraz, jakie wrażenie zrobić mógł na mnie gorzki uśmiech na tych zazwyczaj tak dobrych, tak łagodnych ustach. - Ojcie, ojcze! Co cię boli? powtórzyłem z płaczem nieledwie. - Mnie to boli - rzekł ojciec, wskazując na książkę. - Szkaradna, niegodziwa książka - zawołałem z oburzenien i rzuciłem ją na ziemię. - Źle robisz, synku - odpowiedział, podnosząc ją spokojnie. - A cóż to jest, ojcze? - Historia. - A cóż jest w tej historii? - O mój synku! Wszystko, czego już nie ma, wszystko, co jest, wszystko, co będzie, to się znajdzie w książkach do tej książki podobnych. A kiedym ja się dziwił bardzo, ojciec pokazał mi kartkę, na której różne znaczki były i powiedział mi, że za pomocą tych znaczków mogę kiedyś wiedzieć, co robili umarli, słyszeć, o czym mówiono najdalej lub najdawniej, widzieć aż po krańce ziemi i nieba, aż po głębię duszy ludzkiej. Ja też co prędzej wszystkich nauczyłem się znaczków, ich użycie sam ojciec mi wskazał dziwnym sposobem. Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz dał mi do złożenia te słowa: "Mama cię kocha", to mi potem odebrał elementarz, kazał oczy zamknąć i wyobrazić sobie mamę w tej chwili, gdy nad moim łóżeczkiem schylona, budzi mnie pocałowaniem na dnia dobrego życzenie. Później obiecał mi, że w kilku literach zobaczę dużo kwiatów, drzew, owoców i dał mi przeczytać - "ogród". Później na wyraz "gwiazda" przypomniał mi, jak to ona maleńka drżącym światełkiem gdzieś wysoko na niebie migoce, a powiedział mi jednak, że gwiazda to świat. I ja tak nauczyłem się czytać od niego wyraz każdy obrazem, uczuciem i myślą. Ale wy, moi drodzy, dziwicie się zapewne, czemu dotychczas o matce mojej nic nie nadmieniłem jeszcze. Ach! bo dla mnie w każdym wspomnieniu ona tak była obecna, tak ją czułem przy sobie, że mi się zdało, jakbym ciągle o niej tylko albo do niej mówił. Matka... Czy wy wiecie, dlaczego ja z takim uszanowaniem z drogi ustępuję i głowy uchylam, gdy koło mnie przejdzie w podeszłym wieku kobieta? Czy wiecie wy, dlaczego nieraz w kościele, a nade wszystko w jakim ubogim, małym, wiejskim kościółku, mnie się łzy w oczach zakręcą, gdy spostrzegę z dala przed stopniami ołtarza klęczącą postać kobiety? Czy wy wiecie, dlaczego nigdy nie przejdę koło żebraka, bym do niego z jałmużną ręki nie wyciągnął, koło smutnego, bym z chęcią pociechy myśli ku niemu nie zwrócił, koło płaczącego na drodze dziecka, bym go wyrazem pieszczoty nie utulił, na ręce nie wziął, w zimie przy własnej piersi nie rozgrzał lub w lecie od przejeżdżających wozów z niebezpiecznego miejsca nie usunął? Czy wiecie wy, dlaczego? Oto dlatego, bo miałem matkę!... bo w każdej chwili podobnej zawsze ją widzę przed sobą - tkliwą, anielską, błogosławiącą... tak wszystko czyniącą, jak ja przy niej czynić nawykłem. Oh! doprawdy, kiedy mi się błogie dni pierwszej młodości w pamięci rozwiną, kiedy później w przeciwieństwo stawię... - ale przecież wy nie lirycznej elegii chcieliście ode mnie, ja mam tylko co do wypadków mego życia waszą ciekawość zaspokoić, jednak pozwólcie na chwilkę rozdziwaczenia. Czy się, z was komu śniło kiedy, że go z wysokiej bardzo i bardzo stromej góry, np. z takiej góry, z jakiej Chrystus widział wszystkie królestwa ziemi i wszystkie skarby królestw, że go, mówię, z takiej góry w przepaść jakąś strąciła - ot, dajmy na to, ręka szatana, któremu on, co nie jest Chrystusem, jak Bogowi zaufał. Przypominacież wy sobie owo spadanie, coraz wolniejsze, coraz cięższe - ziemia cała już sprzed oczu zniknęła, niebo tylko widać przez małą szczelinę, ale i niebo znika - a coraz ciemniej, coraz okropniej, a spadający wie, że tam gdzieś na dnie rozbić się musi, tylko dna nie dojrzy, nie dojrzy! Oh! wtedy po pierwszej chwili odurzenia następują długie chwile wściekłej rozpaczy - jest czas na wspomnienie każdej radości straconej, wszystkich nadziei swoich, wszystkich czynów swoich, wszystkich wzniosłych zamiarów, wszystkich może wielkich, może dla świata użytecznych zdolności, co tak bez śladu zniszczeją, których już nie ma nawet, choć my jesteśmy jeszcze. A tu, jakby dla zaostrzenia tortury, piekielną fantasmagorią rozwija się przed nami ów obraz na owej górze podziwiany; i choć poznaliśmy szatana, my czujemy, że byśmy znowu na jedną chwilę podobną drugi raz wieczność oddali. I tylko nam sęp żalu kawałami serce szarpie, że gdy się miało umierać, czemu się z tej góry głowy nie rozbiło? A potem inna boleść, potem widzimy najdokładniej każde ziółko, którego jeszcze w upadku uchwycić się można było, rozważamy każdy sposób, każde podobieństwo ratunku, przekonywamy się, że bylibyśmy nie upadli, że bylibyśmy się podźwignęli, gdy jeden krok tylko, jedno poruszenie, jedna myśl - a teraz daremnie, teraz praw natury nie cofniemy, zaciążyliśmy nad głębią, trzeba spadać - spadać - spadać! Jedna przyszłość nam została, jedna nadzieja tylko - zdruzgotania się tam na dnie - i gdyby raz już skończyć, gdyby spaść, gdyby nie żyć - cała rozpacz przesila się w tę szaloną niecierpliwość, ale przepaść głęboka, przepaść miltonowska, do której to się leci dziewięć dni i dziewięć nocy. Więc niecierpliwość sama siebie zużyła nareszcie - człowiek jest kamieniem - wie i pamięta, lecz nie boleje, nie rozpacza już. Człowiek-kamień, gdy upadnie, czyż choć tam w głębi ostatnią iskrą w rozbiciu ostatnim zaświeci?... Ach! darujcie mi, darujcie państwo, miałem zupełnie o czym innym mówić; ten sen, ta przepaść, to do niczego niepodobne - chyba do tego, com ja czuł na jawie - ale wam niech los szczęści, cieszę się nieskończenie, że mnie tu nikt nie zrozumiał. Ale za to zrozumieliście mój wiek dziecinny i ówczesną naturę moją - wiecie, że zrodziłem się kochanym, wzrosłem kochającym - kochanie, zawsze kochanie, to cały moich kursów pedagogicznych sumariusz; w przydatku do niego nauczyłem się górnictwa i mając rok siedemnasty zostałem górnikiem. Od tego to siedemnastego roku zaczyna się dziwna powieść bardzo zabawnych zdarzeń - uśmiejecie się serdecznie.